


Let's Go Home

by Thekombuchagirl



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekombuchagirl/pseuds/Thekombuchagirl
Summary: Ino Misses Sai, and as much as she tries to distract herself, she's feeling extra mushy tonight
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 81





	1. Flower Shop

I own Nothing! All Characters are based off of Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

It had been a busy day in the flower shop. Ino couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason, half of Konoha had come into her store and almost sold her out of flowers. Not that she was complaining. During these times of peace, the shop never stayed too busy or slow, selling flowers for the various celebrations, a few wakes and the occasional "forgive me" bouquet. Yet the shop was so bare today that it felt similar to the weeks following the war. Where funerals were held almost everyday, and the only thing people could buy were flowers. Those days were filled with tears, and numbness, always leaving the Yamanaka shop bare.

Ino shook her head, those days had passed. Today's sales were signs of a happy day.

She proceeded to sweep the last of the debris on the floor. Once swept, she quickly picked up the pan and walked over to the trash can towards the back of the shop, letting the random stems, leaves and petals fall into the bin. Finally the shop was clean. Ino had taken her time to close up today (more like the last three months) and crossed off another day on the calendar. When Sai was gone on a mission, she never felt like rushing home these days. Now that Inojin was older, she felt less needed at home, often feeling sad when her "too cool for school" son complained about her smothering. Inojin liked to spend most of his free time with friends and usually the time he had with her was reserved for training (much to her dismay). During closing duties, Ino liked to take her sweet time and often let him leave early to finish his "homework" (both knowing the real reason why he wanted to be home). Even if dinner was pushed a half hour later, Inojin never complained. He enjoyed the extra free time to play his video games, knowing these were the only times Ino allowed such a thing. She was usually the bad cop while Sai was good. Yet with her precious husband gone, she let herself soften for Inojin's sake.

Oh Sai. What a sweet, sweet, silly man. He had truly flipped her world upside down and although she denied it, she was pretty clingy to her hubby. Who wouldn't be though? He was so loving, and compassionate, and dedicated, and handsome, and sexy and...And….Just….Gah! A dreamboat! Yes, Ino Yamanaka was strong, independent woman, head of the Yamanaka clan, valuable resource in Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force and a skilled medic ninja…..yet….even with all that….Ino was still a sensitive and passionate partner who adored her hubby. She was just as soft as she was strong and there were only a select few that knew that side of her. One being her devoted husband.

"Come on Ino, snap out of it!" she scolded herself. There's no point in getting lost in thought over Sai. He will be back when the mission is over..." _ hopefully soon,"  _ she thought to herself. She has Inojin to distract her and Sakura and Hinata to annoy.

_ "Wait," _ she thought, scrunching her eyebrows together...Inojin had left on a mission today. Ino couldn't deny feeling a little hurt at the reminder as she silently muttered to herself. Her precious Yamanaka men were all away, so she moved on to plan b.

Time to call the girls.

Ino snickered to herself as she started making plans. Whenever Sai left for long missions, the girls nights would double. More drinks, more gossip and more sex talk. Even if  _ she _ wasn't getting any while her husband was gone, doesn't mean those two had to endure the same. Sakura and Hinata always scolded, blushed and gasped when Ino would give them sex advice (always spilling her own steamy moments with Sai). She was not ashamed of how great her sex life was, in fact, she was more of an advocate for other housewives spice it up as well. Sai was skilled in  _ many _ techniques (thanks to his vast collection of books on female anatomy and psychology...with a few eroticas as well), and she was his ever so enthusiastic lover. Nothing was off the table….except for sharing him. The only time a third person entered the bedroom was they used shadow clones….and those nights were reserved when Inojin was  _ away. _ Muffling sounds of intense pleasure was almost impossible when two Sais were ravaging your body... _ "those nights left her horse and sore...not that she minded," _ she quietly reminisced. Deny it all they want, but she  _ knew  _ they secretly took her advice. Naruto would buy roses  _ every other day _ "for the house" (whatever that meant), and Sasuke seemed to walk around town  _ without _ his usual slouch. " _ Deny it all they want, _ " she smirked to herself….” _ KAMI WHERE WAS HER HUSBAND!” _

Ino's snickering became grumbles as her thoughts had led her to steamy memories of Sai, memories that she couldn't act on because of her absent hubby.

_ "when he gets home I'm gonna tackle him," _ she thought to herself.

Three months wasn't the longest Sai had ever been gone or anywhere near what Sakura had to endure, but now with Sasuke in the village more often, she couldn't help but feel jealous that her beloved rival was getting her needs met. " _ Good for her, _ " she smiled.

With a loud sigh, she finally broke her trance and flipped the lights off in the shop. Darkness settled, allowing the moonlight to slowly seep through the windows behind her.  _ "Time to go home,"  _ she finally told herself. But before she had the chance to turn around, a random mouse ran across her foot.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, startled by the little creature. What the hell? As she settled down from her burst, a second one appeared and sat a few feet away from her.  _ "Strange," _ she thought. With growing suspicion, Ino narrowed her eyes and realized….It was made of  _ ink _ ….Her eyes widened. Just as she had recognized the artwork, it scurry away behind her...knowing it was returning to a certain somebody. Ino quickly turned around to see the mouse jump into a scroll held by large, pale hands.

"Sai!" She screamed, and ran towards him. As he opened his arms to her, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting Sai hold her by her bum. He smiled lovingly at Ino as she wrapped her arms around his neck with happiness.

"Hello Miss Beautiful," he murmured, kissing her left cheek, "Did I scare you?"

She closed her eyes and hummed, "mmmm...I would lean more towards  _ 'startled' _ ."

He chuckled and kissed her right cheek next, "You didn't even sense me."

"I was lost in thought" she whispered, feeling another kiss on her forehead.

"I could tell," kissing her lips

She kissed him back desperately, as if she hadn't seen him in ages. Even after years of marriage, Sai still had this effect on her. She pressed as much of herself to his torso, bruising her lips to his. Kami, she had missed this. She had missed him so, so much. Ino began biting his lower lip while giggling, each nibble rewarded her with a gentle chuckle from his throat.

Yet Sai was feeling just as desperate as Ino and silently walked to the counter. Instead of plopping her down, he backed into it, sitting himself on top to give his tired legs a break. Ino silently approved, weaving her fingers into his hair and wrapping herself tighter to his body. After a few bruising kisses, he took charge, licking her bottom lip, asking permission to enter her warm mouth. She did, and he sweetly slid his tongue into her, calming the desperate kissing they had been doing beforehand. He explored her mouth lovingly, licking her lips, sucking on her tongue, and feeling her hot breath as she quietly moaned in bliss.

Her mind was turning to mush, the only thing she could think about was him, his tongue and his warmth. Sai could sense the shift as well, groaning as he felt a swelling in his pants, causing him to switch the tempo once more. Still leaving a hand on her bum, he placed another on the back of her head and took out her ponytail in the process. The kiss deepened, and  _ oh _ did Ino melt further. Her quiet moans turned into long, muffled groans as he squeezed her ass and massaged her scalp all while devouring her mouth. She couldn't even think straight anymore. He was consuming her. Consuming her lips, her tongue and  _ literally _ taking her breath away. She could feel his desperation, and it was just as strong as hers. Her chest started burning, yet even the quick breaths in between their kisses were not enough for her lungs. Breaking apart was the last thing on her mind, but her body wasn't cooperating.

"Sai!" She gasped, breaking from his mouth, heaving a labored breath.

They both needed air.

Ino sluggishly rested her forehead to his, listening to his heavy breathing as well. She was so delirious she had forgotten that they were still in the flower shop, and after her breaths became normal, she removed her fingers from his locks, wrapping them around him instead. With a big sigh she squeezed him tight, placing her head in the crook of his neck, and smiling as she whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Beautiful." He responded while tightening his hold.

She took a long breath and exhaled with a tiny laugh, "Look what you do to me Sai."

Sai chuckled, "Clearly my books pay off."

He felt her smirk on his neck and imagined an eye roll as she answered, "Sai, don't push it."

As much as she claimed that his books annoyed her, she secretly loved his dedication. The Sai today is almost unrecognizable from the Sai years ago, and during their dating years, Ino's patience was constantly challenged. He had struggled immensely with his emotional shortcomings, stumbling to identify  _ her _ needs and  _ his  _ own needs. And although she kept believing in him, granting him patience and unconditional love, she knew Sai suffered throughout those years, always feeling behind. Yet with every date, every book, every kiss and touch, Sai became more alive and whole. These days Ino would tell him to put his books down, that he didn't need to read as many like before. She would bribe him with intense kisses that rendered him senseless, reassuring him that he had evolved more than he believed.

After reminiscing on those moments, Ino lifted her head from his neck and looked into his eyes, "Sai?"

"Yes Ino?"

"I love you." She said softly.

He smiled, kissing her left cheek to watch her blush once again. Using his right hand, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then placed his palm against her cheek, whispering softly, "I love you more."

_ "Ew," _ she chuckled internally.

Ino scrunched her face and giggled on his lap, "Sai, what did you read while you were gone?" She placed her own hand on top of his and closed her eyes, "When did you become so mushy," she teased.

"You mean  _ we _ ?" he teased back.

_ "who's we?," _ she scoffed in her mind.

Ino opened her eyes and narrowed them, "I am not mushy."

"I think our son would disagree," Sai chuckled, kissing her again. She rolled her eyes and kissed him back, giving into his comments.  _ "Fine," _ she thought.  _ "She was 'mushy'," _ but only with him.

Ino felt like taking charge now. She licked his lower lip, asking for entrance to  _ his _ mouth, and of course he complied. Sweetly, ever so  _ "'mushy-ly'," _ giggling at her corniness, Ino's tongue entered Sai's mouth. She licked his tongue, playfully stroking and sucking him, hearing him groan with every kiss. Then she sucked on his lower lip, pulling it towards her, adding a nibble here and there when he least expected it. Sai was consumed by her. He could feel his desire swelling in his pants  _ again _ . His patience was wearing thin, as well as his control.

And after a few more kisses, Sai finally broke away, resting his forehead to hers, trying to normalize his breathing. Ino, of course, was proud of her work and internally cheered as she noticed his tent below. Ino smiled wickedly.

Yet Sai wasn't about to let her win so easily, and after a few moments he looked up and smiled at her, "Beautiful, as much as I would love to wreck you on this counter, I would rather ravage you in a bath instead."

Blush activated.

"Sai!" Ino gasped. With a bashful laugh, she playfully smacked his arm. But before she could pull away, he took her playful hand and placed a long kiss inside the palm.

Gulp.

Ino held her breath while his eyes darkened.

Her husband  _ truly _ had a crazy affect on her, and she could tell that tonight she  _ truly _ would be ravaged by this man in front of her.

Moving from her palm, Sai kissed each knuckle and spoke, "I read this novel while away...," trailing off as he moved his mouth towards her wrist, placing a wet kiss on top, "an erotica to be exact...," he said softly as he slowly kissed up her arm, pulling her closer, "and I kept picturing you." Ino's blush had traveled to her entire face, and for some reason she had forgotten how to speak. Sai could only hear her hitching her breath with each kiss. "Ino," he said, making his way up to her shoulder, "I took some notes...," continuing up her neck, "and would like to try them with you," he breathed. His throat rumbled as he found her earlobe and nibbled it sweetly before continuing. "My beautiful wife," finishing with a whispering, hot breath in her ear.

She was  _ soaked _ . Kami, she was  _ soakedddd.  _ It had been months since she had felt this overwhelmed. Ino squirmed in his lap, her nipples were peeked, her skin was flushed, her body buzzed all while she desperately tried to regain her speech.

Yet Said wasn't finished, he used a free hand to gently skim her breast.

"S-Sai," she stammered, and he smiled.

Loving her response, he proceeded to knead her breast instead. Ino reacted loudly, moaning towards the ceiling, praising whatever Devine forces had blessed her with this man. Reaching down, she placed a hand on his hardened member, and began rubbing him up and down. Ino craved to hear him groan, and he did beautifully into her ear.

"S-Sai," she said again, and he moved his face to look into her eyes.

With another shaky breath she rasped his name one last time, "S-Sai...let's go home."

.

.

.

.

And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for giving this a read! Feel free to comment and review! This is my first fanfic and I'll probably continue the story with some SaiIno smut and MAYBE some SasuSake and NarHina added as well ;)

  
  



	2. Making Love

I own Nothing! All Characters are based off of Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Once the front door was slammed shut, Ino pushed Sai against the wall.

She NEEDED him.

Hungrily, she kissed him. She pressed herself to his hardened member, grinding her pelvis against his bulging pants, hearing him groaned in response.

Ino smirked and bit his lips teasingly. He knew to let her enjoy herself before taking over again. Yet he could feel himself losing his sanity over how incredible she was grinding on him.

"Sai…" She whispered, rubbing up and down, breathing into his neck. He had tilted his head against the wall, clenching his jaw to desperately muffle his groans.

She was addicted to  _ this  _ Sai, hot and bothered, trying to regain control all while she had her way with him. "Sai, my love…." She trailed off while unbuckling his belt, smiling wickedly when she heard him swallow. She quickly loosened the fabric around his waist, hearing the clink of his pants and belt drop to the floor. "Sai, my precious love…." trailing off again, this time playfully snapping his waistband.

"Yes Miss Beautiful?" he whispered. Sai couldn't speak any louder, fearing he would whimper instead. He knew what she was doing, and he secretly loved it. His face felt hot, and all he could do was try to calm the growing desire in his boxers.

Hearing his quiet voice, Ino decided to change tactics. She grabbed his clothed member with her hand, hearing a hitch in his breathing, and whispered again, "Do you like it?" She began rubbing again, slowly going up and down, feeling his length, his warmth, and delicious  _ hardness _ . "Do you like it when I touch you this way?" She teased again.

"Yes Ino," he whispered. He could barely speak as she continued her loving caresses. Losing a bit of his control, he looked down at his vixen and took her face into his hands. Sai kissed her, he kissed her  _ hard _ . Ino squeaked, instantly melting into his arm, feeling his tongue slide right into her mouth.

Up and down she kept rubbing him, feeling his length, and his desire growing. A suck, a moan, a nibble, these sounds filled the hallway as they continued to explore each other. Ino kept rubbing, and his control began slipping further away. His kisses became sloppier with each stroke and she could tell he was close to losing himself.

"Ino," he whispered in between kisses, "Let me love you now." He pleaded, the last thing he wanted was an early release.

"Make me"

Sai grunted. He grabbed her teasing hand and pushed her backwards against the wall. He took both her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head, the other finding a round breast and kneaded hard. A guttural moan left Ino's lips.

"I won't last if you keep pleasuring me," he spoke softly into her ear. She knew it was her turn to be teased now. "And there are things I want to do…," trailing off to bite her earlobe, "to you…," whispering as he licked her neck, "that I think…," he began to suck her neck, "...You will enjoy," whispering again as he licked the hickey he made on her neck.

"S-Saiii," she moaned loudly. Whatever control she had, had vanished when he began his ministrations. After torturing her along her neck and ear, he kissed her once again on the mouth. These kisses were hungry, biting her lower lip with every other breath. Kami, he knew her well.

After successfully melting Ino, Sai let go of her wrists and began to slowly take off her crop top. He kissed her as his fingers opened each button, revealing her ample cleavage and soft skin. As each button was opened, her nude bra started to peek through, causing Ino to squirm. Sai heard a tiny groan escape her throat, and he could tell it was of  _ frustration _ . Internally, Ino was grumbling over her less than sexy undergarment, if she would have known he was arriving today, she would have worn a steamier number.

"You are still beautiful Ino," he spoke softly, knowing what she was fussing about, "You are always beautiful…." trailing off with a deep, wet, long kiss.

She melted.

This is why they worked. They understood each other, even without words. With new found confidence she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair on his nape. He smiled at her once again, loving whenever she touched him there.

After the last button was undone, Ino let her arms down, letting Sai slide her top off. He reached his hand behind her back to find the clasp of her bra, and swiftly undid it. Finally, the last piece of fabric was thrown to the side, and his hands found her warm mounds.

"F-ffuck," Ino stuttered, feeling Sai pinch and pull her sensitive nipples. Her hands had wrapped around his neck again, and she had closed her eyes to the sweet sensations of his fingers. Her head was tilted towards the ceiling, similar to what he had done before, and Sai took advantage by trailing his tongue along her shoulder and neck. "M-more," she pleaded, and Sai generously responded.

A warm mouth found her breasts and began sucking  _ enthusiastically _ .

She gasped.

Her moans became tiny whimpers as he relentlessly suckled her hard peeks. He would switch between each breasts while continuing his kneading with his other hand. Sai's tongue circled her areola, feeling each tiny ridges with his stroke. He stroked each faint stretch mark, adoring their meaning and how she had earned them, And after a few whines from Ino, he bit on her nipple, and  _ pulled _ .

Ino cried out.

As much as Sai wanted to take her here on the wall, he remained patient. He was not lying when he said he would ravage her in a bath, and she would probably appreciate a clean husband to cuddle with anyways. So with a final suck, he reached for her legs, signaling Ino to jump and wrap her legs.

Sai was still wearing his mission clothes, yet Ino was too distracted to care. He quickly shuffled out of his pants and began the short journey to the bathroom, all while feeling an impatient Ino suck his neck. He groaned loudly, almost convincing himself to forget the bath and take her right there in the hallway. " _ NO,"  _ he thought to himself. He wanted to do this right.

Once in the bathroom, he placed her on the counter and flipped the lights, all while kissing Ino. He ran his fingers up her sides and cupped her breast, hearing another moan escape her mouth. She was so easy to tease.

"S-sai," she stammered while kissing him back, "I-I….don't think…," she stammered again, "I can wait….," She grabbed his clothed member again, "anymore," She breathed heavily.

With her confession, Sai let her go. He backed away from her touch and saw his wife pout with frustration. Sai knew that he needed to snuff the fire in order to proceed with his plans. He wanted to make tonight special, and there was nothing more he wanted than panting Ino in his arms.

"Ino, my desire is just as strong as yours," he said, turning to the tub to start its fill. Hot, steamy water rushed into the basin and he stood up again and walked towards Ino, "After three months away," he shyly said, "I would like to make love to you." He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, hiding his face in her hair. Ino hugged him back, listening to her bashful husband continue, "I want to hold you…," he trailed off, lightly kissing her neck, "I...want to feel you...your heartbeat….your affection….your mind...wholly."

Ino almost teared at his sincerity, his desperation was just as emotional as it was physical. They had made  _ this _ kind love countless times, deep, consuming, time-stopping sex that rendered them speechless. Yet thinking back to his departure three months ago, they had engaged in more wild and  _ experimental _ sex. Ino loved both, yet she could sense that during his absence, her husband had become more sensitive and craved a different kind of intimacy.  _ "Oh Sai _ ," she mused, feeling an endearing warmth fill her body,  _ "what a romantic _ ," and held him tighter.

"I want to pleasure you until we become one….losing ourselves….in ecstasy….with each other," by the way he spoke, she knew he was beet red. He was so adorable in his shyness. Meanwhile, she started to wonder what on earth had he been reading? Not that she minded of course! But it was so unusual to hear Sai so….self conscious, especially since they've had this kind of sex before. She smiled at his request. Her husband wanted to make LOVE love, and she was all for it.

"Sai?" she asked.

"...hn," she giggled at his reply, clearly he was still too timid to look at her.

"You know I love you, right?" She teased.

He groaned with embarrassment, "Ino….please."

With a chuckle, she teased again, "you can't ravage me if you keep hiding." Before he could respond, she continued. "I want to make love to you too, with all my heart Sai," she said softly, running her fingers through his hair, "I want you to feel all of me," whispering into his ear. Ino took his face into her hands and looked into his eyes, "and I want to feel all of  _ you _ as well," she said, seeing his sweet smile return, "everything - your feelings, your heart, your mind, all the way to your soul."

He kissed her hard in response. And she once again felt his hunger return. Her loving husband wanted to consume her body and  _ soul,  _ and after a few moments of heated kissing, Sai broke away in bliss.

"Thank you," he whispered to her. His eyes stared at her lovingly, and slowly a darkening hunger appeared as well.

Reluctantly he turned to check on the tub. There was still some time to fill, so he walked back to Ino, ready to with help with the rest of her clothing. But before he could take her skirt off, she smiled at him and grabbed his arms, pulling him down to a playful kiss. From the way she looked up at him, he knew she wanted to help  _ him  _ first.

"Jacket," she said, and he let her unzip the first layer. Once off, she grabbed the hem of his undershirt. "Up," she spoke again, and he raised his arms above his head. She quickly removed the last piece of fabric from his body, finally revealing his fit torso. Smiling to herself, she ran her fingers along his skin, and hummed with approval.

Before she could attack his boxers, he took his hands and grabbed her waist, "lift please," he said softly and she complied happily. He gently slid both her skirt and panties down her legs, leaving Ino completely bare on the bathroom counter. She was secretly pleased he had taken both off, no longer needing to hide her comfy, yet plain underwear.

"Your lingerie is soaked," he said, as he picked up the offending undergarments. God dammit Sai.

"Sai!" she squealed, grabbing the offending panties, "don't look at them!" Her entire face was red from embarrassment.

He cocked his head to the side, "But you like that Beautiful?"

"NO! I-I MEAN YES! BUT NOT THOSE….THEY'RE NOT... I USUALLY...LINGERIE!" She couldn't speak a straight thought.

He smiled with realization and took her hand that held her panties, "you are beautiful Ino...," she rolled her eyes with annoyance, but quickly gasped as she felt his other hand trailing up her leg. He leaned into her and nuzzled his nose into her hair to continue, "No matter what you wear," shivering as she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Ino," he spoke again, reaching the patch of neatly trimmed curls, "anything you wear," gently spreading her legs apart, "is a pleasure to take off," he said huskily, gliding a digit on her sensitive bud.

She moaned upwards at the ceiling. He was really something else. And although she tried to keep stubborn, he was making it extremely difficult to think. But he wasn't done yet, because just when she thought he couldn't be any sexier, he slid his finger in between her wetness.

Ino heaved.

He smiled, softly running his fingers between her folds, feeling the glorious wetness he had created. Just as she was about to moan again, he removed his finger and placed it in his mouth.

She gaped at him, desire skyrocketing.

Sai hummed in approval, loving the taste of his wife, as well as shocked expression.  _ "Beautiful." _

Satisfied, he swiftly removed his boxers and pulled her off the counter, pressing her against his body. With a gentle hand he ran his fingers through her hair, looking down at his precious wife, "Ready for your bath?"

Ino couldn't even talk. She simply nodded to her loving husband with warm, red cheeks.

.

.

.

.

Womp Womp Womp! And the slow burn continues!

Can you tell I love foreplay? Anyways, no smut is complete without a little fluff (in my opinion)

I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter ;)


	3. Rinse me well

I'm baacck! And boy was this fun to write. I had to change the story a bit and included a shower scene. I'm trying to be more authentic and looked up traditional Japanese bathing customs. Long story short, we gotta rinse first and keep suds out of the tub! But do not fret, I very much will include a steamy bath scene, we just gotta clean ourselves first ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Ino looked up at her husband with both shyness and adoration. First the flower shop, now the bathroom... _"he must have a thing for counters,"_ she mused.

"S-Sai?" she said shyly

"Yes Beautiful?"

"Will you rinse me first?" she whispered.

He smiled down and kissed her forehead, "Start the water and I'll be right there."

She was so excited. As she stepped under the showerhead and turned the faucet, Ino closed her eyes in anticipation, _"rinse me well Sai..."_

Sai had stepped over to the tub to check on the water. It had filled higher than he wanted, but thankfully did not overflow. He reached in and tested the temperature, _"intia!"_...he let it run too hot. Sai sighed with a bit of frustration, he needed to let the water cool down for a bit, hoping Ino wouldn't mind the wait. Just as he turned to tell Ino, his words died in his mouth. She was standing under the showerhead, slowly massaging her shampoo into her hair. She was Massaging her scalp...her neck...down to shoulders...then slipping her hand down to her breasts. His eyes darkened watching his wife's little show. _"might as well give her a good rinse..."_

Sai quietly stood up and squirted Ino's body wash into his palm. He walked up behind her and gently started trailing his palm across her lower back.

"Ino...," he breathed, "Let me," sliding his hands around her waist, lathering her soft stomach.

"Sai that tickles!" she giggled, trying to move his hands.

"It's punishment for starting without me," finding her weak spot again. Ino squeaked and let out a breathy laugh.

"Sai!" she giggled, "You're being mean!" laughing again, "It's not my fault you were taking so long!"

He leaned down and brought his lips to Ino's ear and whispered softly, "I'll take it from here Beautiful."

Before she could respond, Sai crouched down and started lathering her legs. He ran his hands down her feet, then working his way up by massaging her shins can calves. He then moved to her thighs, paying extra close attention to the soft skin between them. Ino was in heaven. Sai then slid his hands to her waist lathering curves and lower back, while he skimmed her plump cheeks with the tip of his nose.

"Sai! D-don't do that!," she stammered. Her face had gone warm as she felt his brazen nose, her hubby was definitely an ass man.

"You have a perfect buttock Ino," he said as matter of fact, "I can't help myself."

Ino crossed her arms in his bluntness. _"Well duh...but I'm not clean yet!"_ She thought to herself. Before she could express her insecurity, Sai did the unthinkable. He bit her ass.

"Sai!"

Yet he paid no attention. He stood back up and brought his soapy hand to breasts. Sai eagerly kneaded them, pinching and pulling, all while kissing the nape of her neck. She crumbled. He then slid a hand down to her bum, leaving his other in place. He began squeezing and lathering each cheek, hearing her breath hitch as he continued his ministrations.

"You're clean now," he murmured, knowing what she had been fussing about, and heard a "hmph" replied. She was so amusing. He gave Ino's ear a playful bite and decided she had been lathered well, "time to rinse Beautiful."

She closed her eyes as he grabbed the showerhead, feeling him massage the shampoo from her hair, the body wash from her chest and back, all the way down to her feet. All the suds she had had before, now floated down the drain.

Sai moved to face her and kissed her lips with hunger. Using his free hand, he scooped her leg onto the shower stool, spreading her wet folds to him. Before she asked what he was doing she felt the shower head spraying on her pussy. Ino moaned. All she could feel were his lips and pressured water filling her senses, she was seering in pleasure.

He loved kissing Ino. Sai loved sucking her lower lip, pulling it towards him and giving it loving bites. He would swirl and suck her tongue in between breaths, hearing her whimper softy beneath him. With his free hand he found her breast again, kneading her mounds with fervor, pinching and pulling her sensitive nipples. She moaned.

Ino was slowly going mad. His mouth was devouring her, His hands were burning her, her pussy was spasming from the constant pressure. She needed air.

"F-fucck!" she exhaled, breaking their kiss. She heaved as he continued his assault...pinch, suck, pull...pinch, suck, pull..."Ohmygod," she stammered.

"Hold on Beautiful," he whispered into her ear. Ino scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, _"what?"_

Before she could ask, he lowered his mouth to her breast and began sucking.

"Saiiii," she moaned, holding onto him as her body began to tingle.

She could only repeat one word, calling his name, over and over and over again. "Sai…" another breath, "Saiii," another sharp breath, "SAAIII," she rasped.

Ino began to whimper incoherently, overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation. Sai's mouth was sucking and biting her nipples with such zeal that she thought her chest would explode. _"He's definitely a boob guy, DEFINITELY a boob guy,"_ she mewled.

Acting on instinct, she reached for him as well, craving something long and hard in her hands. She slithered down and grabbed his member and began to pump, hearing him groan against her skin.

"Not yet Ino," he said gruffly, lowering his free hand to her curls and began to pump her.

"Ohhhh," she wailed, releasing his member to grasp his shoulders.

It was an onslaught of three sensations. His lips were on her breasts, tracing her stretch marks, circling her areola and sucking the life out of her nipples. His index finger was slowly stretching her out, pumping into her juicy folds with calculated strokes. The showerhead relentlessly sprayed on her clitoris, causing sharp spasms up her spine. Ino began to shake, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"OHHH MMYYY GOODD," she wailed again. It was so delicious, burning her body head to toe. she continued to huff and heave with each lick, pump and suck from Sai

But Sai wanted more, he gave her breast one last hard suck and lifted his head to see her. "Ino, press your body against the wall," he breathed, raising his hand to clip the showerhead back to its post. he kicked the stool to her side and pressed himself against her once more, as he whispered in her ear "There's one more thing I must do."

Ino watched as her husband knelt before her and scooped her leg onto the stool once more. Without wasting time, Sai dove into her entrance.

"S-Sai," She stammered, feeling his tongue slide through her folds.

He devoured her. He licked and sucked her with such devotion that her taste alone was swelling his desire. He sucked and pulled on her labia, then dove his tongue deep into her opening. He loved the taste of his wife.

"P-please," she whimpered, "I-I, m-more, p-please," she continued, begging him to move his tongue. He happily complied.

_SUCK._

He clamped onto her clit.

"Saaaiii," she trembled.

He relished in her cries as he created his rhythm. Sai sucked her bud, pulling it in and out of his mouth. He swirled around her clit, circling and teasing her hood.

Swirl and suck, swirl and suck….His tongue stroked.

swirl, swirl, suck….suck, suck, swirl….

"Saaiii," wailing at his assault.

In went his finger.

Ino shook.

Sai began rubbing within her, feeling the ridges of her g-spot. He rubbed up and down, hearing her mewl above him. He then rubbed tiny circles, feeling her walls spasm. He was addicted, and she was delirious.

Rub, circle, rub…. Rub, circle rub…. Rub, circle, rub…. Feeling her quivering g-spot.

 _Two_ fingers in.

Rub, circle, rub…. Rub, circle, rub… Rub, circle, rub….Hearing the huffs and pants of his wife become louder.

"Saiiii," she heaved, "Sai...Sai! Please!" Ino begged.

She began to whine as he prolonged her orgasm. It was a game between her bud and her g-spot, never letting her get too close. He reveled at her state, she was crazed in pleasure, yet incapable of finding release. Ino's legs began to shake from Sai's onslaught, and he began to sense her losing strength. He clamped onto her sensitive bud and pumped his fingers faster, thus beginning the chase for Ino's orgasm.

Swirl and suck, swirl and suck….stroked his tongue.

"Sai!" she panted.

Swirl, swirl, suck….suck, suck, swirl….

"Sai!"

Circle and rub, circle and rub….his fingers flew

"Sai!" she sobbed.

Rub, rub, circle, circle….rub, rub, rub, RUB….

"Sai!"

Swirl, suck, rub, circle….

"Sai!" she cried

CIRCLE, SWIRL, SUCK…

"Sai!"

RUB, SUCK, RUB, SUCK, RUB, SUCK….

"SAA-AAAAHHHHHH!" Ino screamed.

She had shattered.

Ino's pussy sprayed sweet release into Sai's mouth, and he eagerly lapped it all.

"Hhaa...haaa...haaa," she whimpered, feeling her legs shake and jolt. She had never squirt as much as she had right now. Waves of pleasure kept hitting her so hard, causing her eyes to roll back into her skull. Her husband had worked her into putty.

"S-Sai," she choked, "I-I...I'm gonna f-fall," she stammered.

He quickly stood up and pressed her close, "I've got you Beautiful," kissing the top of her head, "I've got you," murmuring again.

As Ino tried to catch her breath, Sai began to gently stroked her wet hair. She looked up at Sai and smiled, he was being so gentle with her. He then leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her lips. She hummed in satisfaction.

"You're so beautiful when you orgasm," Sai murmured. He gently wiped the wet strands of hair off her face, kissed each cheek, and stared lovingly into her glazed eyes.

"Kiss me again," she whispered, and he did. It was slow and warm, grounding her from her incredible high.

As she trailed her fingers on his arms, Ino started to notice tiny goosebumps causing her to smirk. Her poor husband was getting cold.

"Sai," she purred, kissing him again, "Let me rinse you, my love."

"As you wish Ino." Thus beginning a second round.

She tenderly began to wash him. Massaging her shampoo into his locks, rubbing her body wash along his pale skin, adoring his body with all her touches. She hummed as she caressed his beautiful, sexy, aroused physique. Noticing how his pink tip had sprung to life from her teasing pumps. She could not help herself.

When she bent over to lather his legs, Ino felt his hand caress her rear again.

"Sai, it's my turn," rolling her eyes.

"As your husband, it's my duty to worship you," he teased, keeping his palm firmly on her cheek.

"You mean worshiping my butt?"

"It's definitely part of you, is it not?"

 _"So he is an ass man..."_ she muttered to herself, continuing his lather. What she did not expect was Sai to squeeze her ass in response, _"he heard me!"_

"Yamanaka Sai!" She raged, springing up to point in his face, "Ass man or not! I am still in charge!" Swiping his hand away.

Sai chuckled at her tantrum, these days, he enjoyed riling her up. It was too easy... _"Never tell her this,"_ he noted.

Meanwhile, an in charge Ino proceeded to rinse him of his suds. She grabbed the shower head and started from his head and made her way down. Soaking him well before she placed it back on its post. Once clean, she marveled at his body, feeling hunger swell in her belly. He began to trail her fingers across his skin, noticing a primal desire shine in Sai's eyes. She smirked, _"it's my turn after all..."_

Ino pressed herself to his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. Following her lead, he leaned down and caught her lips. It started slow, but in a matter of moments they had become frenzied. Ino turned her head to deepen their kiss and he responded likewise, holding onto her head and proceeding to squeeze her bum.

They licked and sucked each other's mouths, moaning with each breath. And as he devoured her lips, she slowly began to trail a hand down Sai's body. Down his neck, down his shoulders, down his chest, making her way down to his dark patch of curls.

She grasped his member hard and heard a muffled groan. She was feeling wicked. As she began to stroke him faster, he started kissing sloppier, failing to keep his control.

"Sai, my love," Ino cooed, "let me love you know," taking his lower lip between her teeth.

Before he could stop her, Ino knelt down to the floor and grasped his hard desire. She began stroking up and down, twisting at the base and pulling him out to her.

"Ino!" Sai moaned.

She kept her twisting and stroking, lowering her head to his balls to give them a loving suck. A suck on the left, a suck on the right, she repeated this pattern while keeping her hands busy. Sai's words died in his throat.

Suck, twist, suck….suck, twist, suck….suck, twist, suck….Ino continued over and over again.

"I-Ino!" He stammered, "Ino I-I'm!" He stammered again. He was close, but there was more she wanted to do.

Ino stuck her tongue out and gave Sai a hot, wet lick.

He gasped.

With her hot tongue, Ino licked him from the base up to the tip, engulfing his member with a hum. All her attention was on his head. Sucking hard, licking fast, all while twisting and stroking his shaft. He bellowed.

Lick, lick, suck, suck….lick, lick, suck, suck….keeping a fast tempo as she assaulted his slit.

Suck, suck, suck, lick….suck, suck, suck, lick….

His delicious precum began to ooze out

_Kami, she had missed his taste..._

lick, suck, lick, suck….lick, lick, LICK, LICK….

"Inooo," Sai screamed.

He started bucking into her mouth, and she responded by taking him in completely. Her head bobbed back and forth, still twisting his base as she continued.

Sai's vision began to blur as he reached down to Ino's head. Grasping her blonde locks, he began to push into her, feeling the deepest parts of her throat with his jerks. Ino grabbed his waist as he fucked her throat, hearing him wildly huff and grunt above her. He was so close.

Tears streamed down her face as she choked him down. Each thrust opened her wider, expanding her jaw to its limit. Ino tried to breathe through her nose as best she could. She was concentrating hard to keep her throat wide, feeling as his shaft slid in and out of her warm cavity. She looked up to face and moaned innocently, and watched as Sai gaped. It had sent him over the edge.

One thrust, second thrust, third thrust, she closed her eyes….four! five! Si-

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" He roared.

Hot, thick streams exploded into Ino's mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, letting her eyes close to savor his taste. Sai huffed and stammered above her, trying to keep from collapsing as his orgasm rippled through his body. His grasp on Ino's head weakened, which gave ger reigns to continue her assault. She sucked him dry, consuming every last drop of his essence.

"I-Ino," Sai breathed, taping her shoulders to break her focus. He reached down and pulled her into a languid hug. She coughed a few times, laughing a little as he squeezed her tighter.

"How are you, my love?" she whispered in his ear. Sai responded with a chuckled

"I am thoroughly satisfied." hearing her giggle in his arms, "But how are you? Are you okay?"

She hummed into his chest and peered up to calm his worry, "Thoroughly satisfied," she teased, watching him roll his eyes.

Sai beamed at his wife, feeling a manly vigor sweep through his body. Ino stepped back and took his face in her palms, smiling as she pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back with reverence. She was his goddess and he cherished her deeply, feeling their devotion with each kiss.

Ino was the first to break, smirking at her glowing husband.

They had had one _hell_ of a rinsing.

"I believe a bath is in order" Sai said, wrapping his arms around Ino from behind, "Are you ready for our soak?"

She giggled and peered at his face, "I suppose I'm ready now," she teased... _"after an hour of foreplay,"_ she mused.

He hummed in approval and stepped into the tub.

"Join me, won't you?" He spoke softly.

"Of course, my love."

* * *

Phew! Finally some smut, right?

But wait! We're not done yet! We still have an empty tub to explore ;)

Please feel free to comment or review! All feedback is welcomed!


	4. Candlelight Fluff

I own Nothing! All Characters are based off of Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Hello fellow SaiIno shippers! The tub scene is finally here!

.

.

.

.

Sai felt a surge of pride as his wife stepped inside the basin with him. Her hair had been swept behind her shoulder, bearing witness to all his love bites during their previous rinsing. No other woman could compare to her, she had given him a life full of love, something he never thought he would have. After all the years he had spent with Ino, nothing would have prepared him for the  _ growing  _ love he would feel for his wife. The longer they were together, the harder he fell. " _ He had really come a long way," _ he thought to himself. 

He watched as Ino lowered herself in the tub, making sure to keep her steady with his own hand. Once situated, she looked up to him and smiled.

"Sai?" she asked, "come sit down," chuckling when she noticed his worried face.

In the few seconds it had taken Ino sit in the water, a rush of reminders had entered his head. " _ I need to get the stuff!" _

"Sai?" she asked again, "is something wrong?" 

"Beautiful, I need to grab some things," he said with a light laugh. Ino shook her head in amusement.

"Sai, my love, don't stress, I don't need anything except for you," she cooed, trying to pull him down to her. He crouched down to her face and placed his palm against her cheek.

"Please," He whispered. Sai had wanted to come back to treat his wife like a queen, and nothing she could say would change his mind. She sighed in defeat.

"Hurry then," she pouted, watching as he splashed his way out the tub. As Sai crossed the bathroom, his foot had slid through a puddle, causing him to slide into the wall and almost slipping onto his back.

"SAI BE CAREFUL!" she chided ...." _ The fool is going to break his neck!"  _

Although slightly annoyed that Sai had snuffed their fire  _ again _ , she couldn't complain about how comfortable she was. The water was warm, and  _ sooo cozy _ , " _ I truly have the perfect husband," _ she ruminated. 

Being head of a clan had its perks, one being larger homes, and another being larger  _ bathrooms _ . Though Ino didn't like bragging, she couldn't help but feel grateful for her spacious tub. The edges around the tub were wide enough to encircle herself with candles during selfcare nights. During those nights, Ino loved to sit on the edge, surrounded by flickering lights, as she slowly dry brushed her legs, " _ She did have the best legs in Konoha for a reason," _ she smirked.

Ino decided to lay down and rest her back, slowly sinking herself deeper. As much as she craved a good,  _ hard _ fucking from Sai, she had to agree with him. Tub sex after a busy day was perfect. Speaking of perfect, she wondered where he was. As she lay there, she reached her toes across the tub, splashing the water while failing miserably to reach the other side, " _ It really was a large tub," _ she mused. Eying the empty edge, Ino began to daydream of husband, " _ Sai would look good sitting up there," _ she smirked, picturing a stoic Sai stroking himself while watching her do the same. she imagined him instructing her movements, commanding her to touch her nipples, stroke her clit, taste her juices....talk about  _ teasing _ ! Ino closed her eyes with the saucy image and decided to forgive her silly husband, " _ I can't wait Sai _ ." 

As Ino lay bare in the tub, her mind began to drift in another direction. During these moments of solitude, she usually began to reminisce about her life. Appreciating every little detail that made her life worthwhile. She felt grateful for her friends, grateful for Sai, grateful for her beautiful son….sadly wishing her father could have met him….slightly tearing. 

She shook her head, " _ Stop that Ino! _ ," there was too much love and happiness to wallow in empty wishes. "T _ ou-san is watching over him.…" _ she smiled. He was watching over all of them. 

In that moment, Sai barged in, carrying a box full of whatever  _ things _ had been missing. 

Oh Sai. The poor man looked like he had run across Konoha. And indeed he had been running, running around the whole  _ house _ , no less naked.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he breathed. Ino simply smiled in return. 

"No worries my love."

He slowly walked to his wife (avoiding the puddle of water he had slipped on before) and placed the box on the floor. Sai carefully took out candles, a few toys, body oils and what appeared to be a bottle of silicone lube,  _ "N _ o _ nchalant as always,"  _ she smirked. He then proceeded to place candles around the tub, asking Ino to light them as he placed a few more on the counters and floor. Ino's heart had swelled with warmth. He really was a romantic.

Once all lit, Sai quickly reached for the door and closed it, flipping the lights off as well. The room glowed with warm, flickering candles, causing Ino to look more ethereal than Sai had ever seen. He was silent as he walked back, harboring warm blush on his cheeks. The last items he grabbed were the lube and oil and placed it on the edge, all while refusing to look at her. His shyness had returned.

Ino extended her hand to him and motioned him to take it, reassuring him that there was no need to be shy. He gently took it and stepped into the water as she scooted herself forward. He rearranged himself behind her and let Ino sit on his lap, and heard her sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they lay in silence, appreciating the soft flickers of candle wicks and the growing aroma of melted wax. 

Ino pressed herself to his chest and looked up to see Sai. His blush had receded, and had replaced it with a loving gaze. She noticed his tousled black hair, the shadow of his sharp jaw, his deep set eyes. Ino never imagined Sai could get any sexy, but in this moment she had proved herself wrong. She looked to his lips, and then eyes, signaling her wants to him. Sai understood and leaned down, giving her a long, deep kiss. 

This was worth the wait.

He slowly grazed his hands up and down her sides, casually stopping to stroke the soft skin below her breasts. He loved the curves of her body, sweeping his fingers over the rolls of her tummy, even though she hated them. He felt her squirm under his touch, knowing she wanted him to leave her rolls alone. 

"I love all your curves Ino, even these," kissing her head as he spoke. She sighed in his arms, the man couldn't keep his hands off her - no matter what stage in her life.

"Try as I might, Inojin really stretched me out down there," placing her hands onto his, her voice was crestfallen as she continued, "I've tried everything, but I'm not sure if I'll ever be as toned as I used to be." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "I'm forever soft," sighing with a frown. 

"Good thing I love soft things," he chuckled, giving her head another kiss. Ino rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

"Like what?" She chortled.

"Mmmm...your hair," lifting a hand to stroke her locks, "your eyes," he leaned forward and kissed her temple, "your vaginal walls," whispering as his other hand squeezed her inner thigh. She gaped

"S-Sai!" Ino stammered. 

"You are the mother of my child, I cherish everything about you Beautiful," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a squeeze, "everything."

"Even when I have wrinkles?" She whispered back, slightly worried about her sixties. 

"Even then," he said softly, breathing into her hair. Ino couldn't help but smile. She reached for his hand and placed a kiss inside his palm hand, snuggling herself closer to his chest as she let him continue his exploration. 

Sai's fingers grazed across her breast. He trailed along her faint stretch marks, traced her pink areolas, and skimmed the plethora of hickies he had left behind. Ino hummed in approval.

"I remember when these used to be red," continuing to trail her stripes. She frowned at his comment,  _ "we're really gonna pick me apart, aren't we?"  _

"Well after years of oils and creams I'd hope not," she sniggered. Sai kissed the top of her head, knowing she had been annoyed. She was so easy to fluster.

"They were bigger then too," commenting again.

"More like painfully swollen with milk,  _ baka _ !" Ino scolded, crossing her arms over her breasts to hide them from Sai, "And-and  _ huge _ , I never want to be that size again!" she stammered, growing more irritated. He chuckled behind her and kissed her neck.

"I thought you looked  _ sexy _ ," he whispered, causing Ino to blush. It was a rare occasion for Sai to speak so…. _ provocatively _ , and when he did, it cast a spell on Ino. She didn't know, more like couldn't respond to him, it always rendered her speechless. "You looked like a fertile goddess."

Ino scrunched her nose in amusement, " _ We gotta work on his dirty talk," _ she mused.

"I looked  _ pregnant  _ Sai, huge and pregnant, and was constantly sweaty, and  _ swollen _ ….oh god, I was such a mess," she chuckled in defeat. As much as she loved Inojin, her pregnancy was a far cry from the fantasy she had pictured in her head. She had no idea how Sai had managed to deal with her.

"You were glowing," he murmured into her hair.

"I was  _ perspiring _ ,"

"Which caused the blood to circulate throughout your body, allowing your cells to receive oxygen and nutrients, thus giving you a radiant glow."

Ino scoffed at his remark, "Maybe you should be the medical ninja, clearly you know my body better than I do." 

"Just the important parts," he said softly, leaning in to suck her earlobe and causing an irritated Ino to melt. 

He gently sucked her skin, making his way from her earlobe to her neck and licked the hickey he had made earlier. She shivered with each stroke of his tongue. He lifted his hand from the water and took her chin, turning her head to receive his warm lips.

Tenderly, he kissed her, moving his mouth slowly against hers. Ino closed her eyes and hummed, " _ he's so good at this." _ She carefully turned around and straddle Sai, wrapping her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, continuing his sweet kisses. Feelings of love, understanding and gratitude were exchanged with each breath. They had seen so much. War, betrayal, death, and even through all that, they had found each other. As if it was fate.

Sai started licking her lips, asking to deepen it further, and she obliged. He found entrance to her mouth and began swirling his tongue with hers, tasting her, sucking her, cherishing her. Each kiss was filled with emotion and ardor. Even if their tongues had deepened them, the intention remained innocent at its core. They were two lovers at peace, feeling each other's soul under the warm glow of candlelight. 

This had  _ definitely  _ been worth the wait.

"I love you, Ino," Sai whispered, breaking the kiss to lean his forehead with hers. She beamed at his sweetness. 

"I love you  _ more _ ," she playfully replied, watching him chuckled at her response. He tightened his arms as he began to speak again.

"My devotion goes beyond words Beautiful," cradling his head into her neck, "words can't describe how grateful I am to you." He placed a light kiss onto her skin, "I would not be half the man I am today without you."

"Sai…." she began to sniffle. Tears started streaming down her face as she felt his own on her neck. She gently pulled back and grabbed his face, using her thumbs to wipe his tears. "You are the man you are today because you choose to be," kissing his lips with chaste, "I simply gave you strength when you needed it," kissing him again, "Don't give me all the credit, my love." Before he could reply, she kissed him once more, "And  _ I _ would not be the woman I am today without  _ you _ ," another kiss, "A loving wife," kiss, "a loving mother," kiss, "And a badass career woman," kiss, kiss.

He sighed in defeat, "You are right Ino." He gently wiped her own tears with his hand, admiring how passionate his wife could be. Sai then turned slightly and reached for the body oil and squirted a generous amount into this hand. "Ino, please close your eyes," and she did.

He began rubbing her shoulders and neck, pressing his fingers into her tired muscles. He trailed his hand down her arms, massaging her biceps and forearms, covering her skin with almond scented oil.

"Please turn around, Beautiful," he said softly, and of course she complied. After settling herself in his lap, he continued his massage. He began to rub the oil on the nape of her neck. Using his thumbs, he pressed into her skin, smoothing out her deep muscles. He trailed his hands further onto her shoulder blades, working his knuckles in small circles as she let tiny moans escape her lips. He then dipped his hand under the water and continued his ministrations. He pressed strong hands against her back, feeling any tightness release with ease. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the curves of her waist and onto her soft stomach. She squirmed and giggled as she grabbed his hands. 

"You know that tickles me," she pouted. And he replied with a short "hn," clearly not caring. He lifted his hands and squirt some more oil into his palm and rubbed her collarbone before descending.

Sai began rubbing her breasts, kneading her mounds with utmost care. Very quickly her nipples hardened, and he began pinching and pulling her peeks eagerly, hearing her breath shorten and hitch with his ministrations. Ino began arching her back into his chest, scrunching her eyebrows from the intense pleasure he was creating, all while chanting his name quietly. He leaned and kissed her temple, never wavering from his movements as he continued his assault.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. The oil had added a slickness to his fingers that not only enhancing his movements, but filled her nose with an erotic scent. Ino's moans only confirmed her growing arousal, which allowed Sai to explore even further.

He removed his hands to reach for the lube beside them. Sai quickly squirted a generous amount onto his right hand, then plunged his finger into the water. His left returned to its place onto her breasts, and his other began massaging her clit.

"S-sai," Ino breathed. Feeling him pleasure her further. She could feel the tiny circles on top her bud while her left nipple were pinched and pulled. Her breath had shallowed and all she could think about was his movements. 

Pinch and pull….pinch and pull….."Sai…" She breathed.

Swirl and flick….swirl and flick…."Oh Sai…" She kept moaning.

Rub, rub, circle….rub, rub, circle….he repeated as he gently began to pumped within.

"Oh Sai…" Ino moaned again.

He reached her neck and sucked on her hickey once more, hearing Ino's breath hitch on contact. She felt amazing in his arms. He could hear the soft mewls of her voice hitch and break as he continued his rhythm, loving every sound that escaped her lips. Yet Sai wanted to her louder, he wanted to make his wife pant with pleasure.

With each squirm of Ino's body, Sai's member began to harden. She could feel his hardness pressed against her cheeks, and on instinct she began to rocking back and forth. Sai groaned into her ear, approving her sexy movements. There was nothing more delicious than Ino's ass stroking his length, and as she kept grinding, he slowly began to lose his control.

"Ino," he groaned again, "I need to feel you."

She couldn't agree more.

"Me too," she breathed out.

Sai adjusted his legs and straightened them below her while Ino spread her legs to straddle him. She gently pulled forward and reached for the lube. With a generous amount in her hand, she descended back into the water, quickly pumping herself with lubricant to avoid any future friction. Once positioned, she grabbed his member and looked back. 

"Ready, my love?" she purred.

"Always," he whispered, watching Ino slide his cock within her. 

.

.

.

.

Muahahahaha! We're so close!

We can't have smut without a little fluff. So of course I couldn't resist.

Can you tell I'm a romantic? I guess I'm more similar to Sai than I thought lol XD

Anyhoo, I decided to break the tub scene into two parts. These two are just too fluffy to get right into it. We gotta feel the love too!


	5. Tub and Love

Sorry for the long wait!

I finally finished the long awaited tub scene - I hope you enjoy XD

* * *

"Ohhhhhh," Ino moaned, feeling his member squeeze into her warm entrance. She sat on him for a few moments, taking in his cock in all its glory. Sai was well endowed, not only in length, but girth as well. Her breathing had become shallow as her wall adjusted to his member, and slowly she began moving.

Sai had laid back onto the tub to let Ino take reign, all he could do is grope her ass while she continued her slow, mind bending movement. She took her time feeling him within her. She slid up and down, swerving her hips to the side and pushing her ass back for Sai to keep touching her.

He was breathing heavily with each stroke. Her mesmerized him completely. All he could do is watch her plump ass bounce up and down on his lap, while her sexy curves twisted deliciously in all directions.

Up and down….up and down….Ino's ass kept splashing up and down his member.

Up and down…..up and down….being cruel with her pace.

"Ino," Sai choked out, "f-faster," he stammered.

She peered back at him through the strand of her blonde hair and gave him a wicked smile.

"Close already?" she said with a sultry voice.

"You and I b-both know that's-s not-t-true," He stammered.

Which was true. Sai had already ejactulated earlier, which had only grown his stamina. It was both a curse and a blessing. He could ravage Ino for a full hour without cumming, while her poor body was wrecked by back to back orgasms. There were nights where Sai would fuck her until the early hours of the morning, leaving Ino literally immobile. She often would feign illness to spare Inojin embarrassment.

Although she had teased him, she too wanted to fasten their past as well. With a sexy wink, Ino plunged hard.

Up, down, up, down, up down….she rammed with no mercy.

Up, down, up, down, up, down….relentless in her assault.

Sai then grabbed her waist and started pushing her down even faster, as well as adding his eager hips.

"Sai!" Ino wailed. He was ruthless with his assault. She could hear him groan with each thrust of his hips, growing more dominant by the second.

Ino angled his member to her g-spot and felt as each trust wound her tighter and tighter.

Yes...yes...yes...yes, yes...yessss….she repeated to herself while closing her eyes.

"You're squeezing tighter Ino," Sai groaned. He could feel the ridges of her g-spot tremble with each stroke of his cock, signaling her impending orgasm. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her. He continued thrusting into her core while licking her neck and massaging her breasts.

"Oh Saiii," she moaned. Ino could feel herself shake as he continued his strokes. "M-more," she whispered with a stutter, and Sai dutifully obliged. He snaked a hand down to her core below the water and began circling her throbbing clit. Ino gasped. She began arching her back onto his chest

Ino closed her eyes as her head rested on Sai's shoulders. She could feel the growing pleasure from her clit slowly travel up her body. Each of Sai's strokes breached her breaths as she fell deeper into her pleasure. Sai's free hand slid up to cup Ino's cheek, and with a wild growl he licked her jawline.

"Ino…." he breathed, nibbling her earlobe with his hot breath

"Sai! I-I'm….Kami!" She cried.

Ino legs started to shake as she could feel her first orgasm approach.

"Let me enter you fully." he whispered.

With those words, she smiled wickedly. It was their favorite position. Ino slid herself off of his lap and knelt on all fours. She peered back to her husband to watch him pump himself thoroughly. His dark eyes found hers, causing a shiver to run down her spine. The anticipation was electric.

"I ready for all of you my love," she purred, while wiggling her plump ass in his direction.

Sai adjusted his position and knelt behind her, grabbing her waist with a large hand, while the other reached for the lube.

He trickling wet kisses up her spine, "...So beautiful…," he kept murmuring, using his free hand to pump her entrance.

Ino whimpered against his skilled fingers, "...please...," she breathed with a small voice, she needed to feel him fully.

And with those words, Sai took his cock and thrusted into her entrance.

Ino screamed.

Each thrust felt hard and wild. She could feel him expand her from within, feel her walls grip and shake as he moved with vigor. His rhythm was delicious. All she could hear was the sound of his pants, the splashing of the water and her animalistic grunts erupting from her throat.

He was relentless. Sai craved her wails, each grunt that erupted from Ino's throat made his chest swell with pride and desire. He wanted to love her thoroughly tonight knowing her upcoming orgasm was just her beginning. He focused on hitting her g-spot, angling his cock right to the sensitive ridges within her.

"Sai, sai, sai," she weeped. Her mantra grew louder by the second, he knew her end was close.

Sai shifted his right hand from her waist and snaked it down to her bud. He began swirling her sensitive nerves while pressing his chest to her back.

"SuuhhAAIII," she choked. She could feel the tingles begin to grow in her groin. The heat was coiling faster and faster and she knew that her climax was seconds close. She was coming. She was coming. She was coming.

White.

Ino shook under Sai's hold and all she could let out was a hard breath as her fluids leaked around his cock. She closed her eyes and hung her head low, feeling Sai gently thrust and kiss her skin, letting her ride the intense orgasm she had experienced.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. He kissed her neck and shoulders while letting her breaths return to normal.

"Lay on your back Ino," he whispered in her ear. She was still high from her previous orgasm and only nodded with glassy eyes.

They carefully shifted and Ino sunk into the water, watching Sai slather his cock with lube once more. He noted her half lidden eyes and tiny smirk and leaned down to plant a deep kiss on her mouth. He was feeling just as elated as she was.

After a few seconds of passionate kissing, Sai parted and stared lovingly into her eyes. He slid a hand between her thighs and slowly parted them. Still staring, he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers, "I feel peace and exhilaration," sighing with a chuckle, "You somehow make that possible Beautiful."

She smiled back at him and bit his lip, "You still make me feel nineteen again," giggling as the tips of his ears reddened. Ino lifted and opened her legs to him, letting her calves hook around his arms. She craned her neck to kiss his lips once more, slipping her tongue inside to taste him again. "Sai," she breathed, grabbing his member and aiming it towards her entrance.

"All for you," he whispered in her ear, as he entered her core. She closed her eyes as she felt his cock stretched her walls once more. Ino wrapped her arms around Sai's neck, and peppered his cheeks and neck with kisses.

His rhythm began slowly, thrusting his hips with love and meaning. It was no longer primal, but methodical. He knew her walls perfectly, and thus began their dance.

Ino breathed heavy, repeating his name between kisses. Gasping when he would speed up, and groaning when he would slow down. He was winding her up again, and she cursed his skilled technique.

Sai moaned as he too felt his own pleasure coiling. He felt Ino's hands travel up and down his back, occasionally grabbing his ass whenever he sped up fast. He felt her hot breath on his neck, feeling her tongue suck on his skin, causing him to groan louder into her ear.

He moved his face to her and began kissing her hard. And as he did, he began to thrust deeper. He knew how to hit her deep within, and as his cock pummeled her cervix, he could feel Ino squirm beneath him.

She broke her kiss and breathed heavy and erratic

"Oh my god," she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck and onto his back. "Sai!" she squeaked. Feeling her coil beginning to reach breaking point.

"Ino," He huffed, addicted to her squeezing walls, "Ino…," he huffed on repeat. His cock was aching for release.

Sai's pace became harder and faster. Ino wailed.

"THERE, THERE, THERE, OH MY GOD, RIGHT, T-THERE," she wailed, feeling his member hit her cervix with wild abandon.

Ino's loud cries only ignited fuel to Sai's passion. He lifted his face from her neck and stared down at her to watch her crumble.

They stared at each other, watching the heavy breaths, grunts and groans escape their mouths. It was both lustful and intensely intimate. His deep impacts and ragged breathing caused Ino to surrender to his power.

"I love you," she heaved. And with those words, Sai felt her orgasm rip her core. He gasped as tried to control his release from spilling. He watched as Ino shook beneath him, eyes rolled back into skull, chest arching into him and mouth open with an incoherent wail. His thrust continued and she cried out louder. Ino arms wrapped around his neck and brought him down to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he continued to thrust hungrily into her. He grunted into her neck, and all she could do is hang on to him, crying over the onslaught of pain and pleasure he was causing. Only a few seconds later did he slow himself down and rest. He had been close to releasing himself, but he wanted to wait for one more round.

Her cervical orgasm spread throughout her whole body, lighting the nerves along her skin on fire. She gasped with each light kiss Sai placed on her neck. Her arms had lost their grip and now languidly held him to her. Sai licked up her neck to her earlobe and nibbled as she kept gasping from the sensation. These kinds of orgasms were his favorite. He could make her come with the slightest touch. He was infamous for giving her multiple orgasms and he wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. He craned his neck to the other side of her face and sucked hard.

She came again. Shaking and arching her body against his once more.

Sai lifted his face from her neck to watch Ino crumble once more. She was spent, but they were nowhere near finished yet. Sai tapped his nose with her, signaling to make her look back.

After a few breaths she opened her eyes and saw him beaming.

"I love you too Beautiful," he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled and let another tear slide down her cheek. She knew. And she had felt it.

Slowly, Sai pushed himself off and lowered her legs, hearing her hips joints pop with release. It wasn't the most comfortable position, and he knew how straining it could be for her. As her legs rested he took her arm and lifted her to his chest for a hug. She hugged him back and sighed into his neck. She definitely felt like putty now.

Ino kissed his neck and then his cheek, peering back into his eyes to see his desire. She knew she was a lucky wife. Sai's mission was always to pleasure her first and his stamina made that possible. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he in turn adjusted to sit crossed legged under her. They sat there wrapped in each other, feeling their breaths rise and fall against their skin.

He hid his face in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes as he felt her heartbeat.

"Ino," he mumbled against her skin, hearing a small chuckle escape her lips. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed away from Sai to see his face. Using both her hands, she placed her palms on his cheeks and brought him to her face.

"Sai," She whispered back, placing a light kiss on his lips.

He used his own hands and reached for the back of her neck and cheek. He deepened their kiss. Hearing a small moan from Ino's throat. It was intoxicating being with her. The feel of her skin on his, her damp tresses stuck to both their bodies, the taste of her mouth, the sounds that would escape her throat….it was all so intoxicating.

Ino's hunger grew as their kisses became more desperate. She was craving something vulnerable and intimate with him, and she could feel his desire wanting the same.

She slowly broke from his lips and continued to peck his jaw and neck, switching from small kisses and tongue tracing along his skin. Sai closed his eyes and let her tease him further, he used the pads of his fingers to slowly run them across her back in the meantime. She nipped his earlobe and smirked at his state, he was in complete bliss. Ino rocked her hips and chuckled when his eyes flew open.

Sai stared at his wife as she continued to rub her core on his member. Watching her close her eyes and sigh with each shivel of her hips. His breathing grew heavier as the blood rushed to his cock. Ino felt him grab her hips, and began moving with his hands. He made sure to rub her clit against his cock. Watching her breath deepen as well.

He quickly grabbed the lube and slathered it across his fingers and dipped them down to her core. He then began to press the bundle of nerves, circling her clit over and over again, seeing his wife's breath hitch with each stroke.

"S-saii," she moaned, grabbing a breast into her hand to pinch her nipple. He took note of her growing sensitivity and reached for the other breast with his mouth. Sai swirled and sucked on her breast while continuing his calculated fingers. In return, Ino's moans became louder. He pushed her hand that was pinching her other nipple to suck on them instead, causing Ino grab onto his shoulders for stability. Her body was humming with Sai's dedicated foreplay.

"Sai…." she whispered, "S-sai, my love," she whispered again. Sai gave her breast one last strong suck and peered up at Ino - still continuing the stroking of his fingers. "I- I want," she struggled to speak from his expert fingers, "please, I-I want to f-feel you," she whispered again.

Sai smiled and kissed her cheek, "lift up Beautiful," he murmmed in her ear. As she lifted, he pumped himself with lube one last time and peered up to her face.

Ino looked down into his eyes with pure love and wanting. Of course there was lust, but they both knew this would be their final act in the tub. There was an unspoken understanding of what was to come.

Sai used one hand and grabbed her hip and let the other remain on his member. Ino slowly lowered herself and felt as Sai guided his member right into her core. They were once again connected.

They both sighed and closed their eyes to the sensation. Sai leaned his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I still cannot express how much you mean to me Ino," he whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a hand behind his head, softly kissing him before looking deeply into his eyes.

"Your feelings are more than enough for me Sai," kissing him softly again, "Your feelings mean more to me than any words spoken, " kissing him, "We feel more than we listen anyway," giggling as she kissed him again.

And with those words, Sai couldn't help but smile. He kissed her back, letting his feelings wash over her as he began to buck his hips. Ino's legs wrapped themselves tighter to his waist and slowly started moving with him. They kept their rhythm steady, feeling the slide of his member in and out of her core. They felt each nerve against each other's bodies. The wetness of her walls against his cock, the rubbing of her g-spot against his head, the tap of his member against her cervix. It was a slow, deep and steady rhythm that was building them both from the inside out.

Sai let out unguarded moans with each thrust, no longer was he the stoic, primal lover from before. The sounds that escaped his mouth were high and low, all expressing the intense emotions he felt for his wife. Ino's moans became soft whines, closing her eyes as they continued to kiss. It was vulnerable and intimate. It was the kind of connection they needed after being away from each other for so long.

Their pace continued, as well as their intense build up. They could have easily switched to faster thrusting, but knew that it was no longer necessary at that moment. It was a tantric experience, centered around their breaths, their emotions and the steady rhythm of their hips. They had become one. The

Neither could feel where their body began or ended. Their minds had become blank. The bathroom, the tub, the water, all fell away from their minds. It is as if they floated away into a different space. Ino's core vibrated with energy, Sai's cock pulsed with electricity. All they felt was love and intense pleasure. It was

Heat started to grow between them, and Ino could feel her orgasm approaching. Sai's own release was imminent as well.

They continued to kiss each other with eyes closed, keeping their rhythm the same and anticipating the intense release approaching. Ino's whines became louder, feeling Sai's large head rub against her raised g-spot and sensitive cervix. Sai's moans became louder as well, feeling the ripples of her g-spot tickle his head and the smooth, warm walls of her pussy squeeze around him.

Up and down, up and down.

They panted heavily.

Up and down, up and down.

They moaned together.

Up and down, up and down.

They wailed louder.

Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down.

"UUUUHHH-AAAHHHHHH," They cried in unison, meeting their sweet release.

Sai's head found the crook of Ino's neck and whimpered as he gushed his essence deep into Ino's womb. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he shook. Ino held him tight as she threw her head back seeing stars. Tears began streaming down her face as the intense orgasm ripped her apart. She shook in Sai's arms, feeling the warmth of his seed coat her walls.

They remained connected for a few moments longer, holding each other close. And as their labored breaths returned to normal, they languidly raised their heads from each other's shoulders to look at each other.

Ino's doe eyes peered into Sai's. No words were necessary after a moment like that. Sai placed a hand on Ino's cheek and kissed her lovingly. She hummed with approval and held his hand on her cheek.

"No one else but you," she whispered. Closing her eyes to feel his palm on her cheek.

"Only you," he whispered back.

* * *

After a month and half hiatus I'm back!

Although the tub scene has finally been written, I'm not going to end it so soon.

If you can't tell, I love my fluff as much as I love my smut, so I will be adding the finishing touch in the next chapter.

Thank you again for the kind reviews! I'll be writing much more cannon smut and fluff in the months to come.

Sai and Ino are just the beginning ;)


	6. A Very Yamanka Morning

I just couldn't' help myself!

This is the last Chapter of this story - the last chapter and this one in one day, so the grammar may be off.

I'm publishing it anyway because I've made all of you wait so long! I'll definitely be coming back later to fix any mistakes.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

They were both spent after the multiple hours of foreplay and sex. Ino leaned into Sai as he gave her a quick rinse, closing her eyes as she felt him run his fingers along her skin. She noted his gentle touch around the hickies on her neck and breast, only skimming the area with the pads of his fingers tip. He was such a wonderful husband. She then lifted her head to see him try to rinse himself as well. He's was trying to be considerate of her tired state, but only looked silly as he tried. She raised her hand and grabbed the handle and smirked at his confusion.

"Let me," she cooed and began rinsing his shoulders and back. Ino would run her fingers up and down his chest, feeling the water wash away the sweat and lube that had traveled up there. coincidentally she felt him touching her arms as she continued to rinse. She smiled to herself, bemused that he was still caressing her after there intense love making. "I must have not satisfied you Sai," chuckling to herself as she finished his legs, "You can't keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm merely appreciating my wife," he stated. Continuing his innocent tracing.

Smirking at his statement she clicked the shower handle back onto its clip and reached for the towels on the wall. She wrapped his back and began drying him down, paying extra attention to his neck and shoulders.

Sai hummed as she continued across his body, after the hours spent with Ino, he could hardly wait to hold her in bed.

He reached for the towel and they switched roles, Ino stood still, as Sai gently ran the towel over her damp skin. Once finished he tossed the towel aside and made his way to the sink, picking up the toothbrushes and handling Ino hers. Both prepared for bed, taking care of any bathroom needs, as well as blowing out the candles and picking up the lube and massage oil. Both wanted to finish up and lay the rest of the night together undisturbed.

Once finished, she interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him out and into the bedroom. She didn't bother to pick out any pajamas and decided that tonight they were going to bed nude. Sai didn't complain.

A satisfied sigh fell from both their lips as they settled under the sheet and blankets. Sai reached for Ino and pulled her into his chest, letting him spoon her from behind. Ino grabbed held his hand with hers and closed her eyes as she felt his breath on top of her head.

He was finally home.

"I'm so happy you're home, Sai," Ino whispered, snuggling closer to his body for warmth. He squeezed her closer in return and smiled against her hair.

"I'm happy too," he teased, hearing a 'tsk' from below.

" _Haha_ ," she replied sarcastically, feeling him snuggle into her hair.

"You gave me a home Ino, I'll always be happy….always be grateful…," he murmured. Ino felt the weight of his words and lifted the back of his hand to her mouth. She planted a soft kiss on his knuckles and sighed with a smile.

" _We_ made our own home, my love," she said, as she gently turned around in his arms, "Our little family was made by both of us, not just me," she said as she held his face.

Sai leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. She was right in her own way, yet deep down Sai knew she was the one who had made any of this possible.

Sai decided not to speak this, knowing she would try to change his mind. He simply accepted her words and sighed with defeat, dismissing his melancholy thoughts as well. " _Stay in the present Sai, You and Ino are here together, nothing else matters,"_ he thought to himself.

"Would you like a massage Sai?" she spoke again, she had a look of concern on her face.

"There is no need Beautiful, why do you ask?"

She giggled at his confusion, clearly relieved to hear his answer, "You looked uncomfortable and I was worried you were sore," she spoke, leaning into his chest and hugging him close, "After such a long mission I was worried you were more tired than you let on….sore from the mission...and then making you more sore from all the...sex….and also never returned the favor...," she mumbled on his chest. Sai only shook his head at her cute worries.

Her concern for him always warmed his heart, and although Ino could be feisty, she was truly a lioness when it came to her family. She was scary and strong yet so loving and caring.

"It was my idea to make love to you for three hours," he said as he stroked her head, "I wanted to take my time, as well as give you one on my account," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Ino sighed and let her worries fade away.

"I'll give you a massage tomorrow then," planting another kiss on his chest.

Sai chuckled at her persistence, "Although it's not necessary, I will not complain."

Ino simply smiled and curled her legs around his. After the night they had just had, she knew that he would not complain about the _many_ things she would be giving him in return.

Their drowsiness soon turned into deep sleep and both remained connected throughout the night

.

.

.

Entering the gates of Konoha felt like heaven after a rocky mission. Chocho and Skikadai were feeling the same. They had arrived a day early from their mission, and although it was a success, the Ino-Shika-Cho formations was still a ways away from being perfect. Inojin would spare his parents the mishaps from the recap of his week.

Kazamasturi sensei had allowed them to go home at the gates, stating that their recap didn't need them present. She also painfully aware of how sleepy her students looked. Inojin did not complain. All he wanted to do was to go home, eat some food and lay in his bed for the rest of the day. " _That's if mom lets me"_ he thought to himself.

It was still quite early as he walked the streets of Konoha, shops were still opening up and few people were out. The calmness of the morning helped relax Inojin. He wondered to himself if his mom was still sleeping.

_Meanwhile…_

"I-Ino!" Sai stammered, holding her hair as she bobbed up and down his shaft. Moan and pants filled the room as she continued her assault.

She had awakened nestled in Sai arms and although they laid peacefully in the waking hours of dawn, Ino's desire had returned from last night. For the last week they had been fornicating like rabbits. Marking the kitchen, the living room, even the hallways with their activities. Making up for lost time was Ino and Sai's favorite pastime. Mornings were no exception. She had slithered her way down to his cock and began to lick and suck the skin around his member. Soon his shaft had hardened to life, and she eagerly took him into his mouth.

In a drowsy state, Sai had begun to moan, still unaware of his wife's ministrations. Though it only took a few moments before her dedicated tongue had helped him awaken.

Ino sucked and twisted his large cock in her mouth, letting eager sighs and moans escape her mouth. She made sure to look up to Sai's red face, using her large doe eyes as her weapon. She Licked and kissed his head with the purest look of lust she could muster.

Sai simplly thanked the heavens for the sex goddess before him and watched as she suck him with utmost care and desire.

Twist and suck, twist and suck….Ino continued.

Twist, suck, twist….suck, suck, twist….Ino added to her rhythm.

"I-Ino!" he stammered again, feeling his approaching orgasm.

Suck, suck, twist….suck, suck twist….

Suck, twist, suck….twist, suck, suck….

Suck, suck, SUCK, SUCK!

"AHHHH!" Sai moaned, releasing streams of warm cum into Ino's mouth.

He watched as Ino drank him up, watching as his essence escaped the corners of her mouth as she desperately tried to capture it all. After sucking him dry, she began to lick his twitching cock, making sure to clean him up from the heavy load he had released.

With a satisfied sigh she smirked up to her blissful husband. "Good morning my love," she purred, crawling her way up to his flushed face.

"Good morning Beautiful," Sai murmured back to her. taking her face into his hands. He pulled her close and began to kiss her lovingly, tasting himself with each stroke of his tongue. They stayed like that for a while.

_Outside…_

Inojin had made it back to his home and debated on using the front door. He didn't want to wake his mom just to open the front door for him, and it was also still pretty early - not wanting to deal with a grumpy mother. Although even though he _was_ a day early from his mission, he was also too tired to surprise her anyway. Inojin decided to climb through his bedroom window instead.

Once inside he dropped his bag on the floor and proceeded to take off all his dirty clothes. However, before he could, Inojin heard muffled noises outside his door.

He was positive that his father was still on his mission. Although he didn't know when he was supposed to arrive, a three month long mission usually would take longer than what was intended. He also hadn't heard anything from his mom about him while he was away. And because of that, he worried if his mom was having a bad dream. Usually when dad was away for long missions, his mother would start having nightmares. It didn't help that he had been away as well.

Inojin made up his mind to check up on her. As much as his mom acted tough at home and at work, both him, dad _and_ aunt Sakura knew how much of a softy she could be. He walked out from his room and made his way to her bedroom.

"Mom?" he called out, worried that her nightmares had kept her up last night.

_In the bedroom…._

"What was that?" Ino whispered. Breaking their deep kiss with a look of confusion.

Before Sai could let her sense the house, he kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth with primal desire.

"Relax Beautiful," he murmured into her mouth. Sai was too drunk on Ino to care about anything outside their bed, painfully unaware of how close his son was to the door. She surrendered to his kisses and moaned back, letting her worries fade away from her mind.

_In the hallway…_

Inojin heard another muffled noise come from her room and went straight to the door.

"Mom! Are you Okay?" he called out again, wasting no time to twist the doorknob open. The image he saw next would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, covering his eyes as he darted down the hallway. Thank god for the blankets, but Inojin just _knew_ they were _naked_ and he had clearly seen his father's arms wrapped around his mom's body, _kissing_ her like there was no tomorrow.

"Inojin!" screamed Ino, she quickly grabbed for the blankets and covered herself, pushing Sai off in the process.

"Why can't you guys be normal!" he yelled from the hallway. Both Ino and Sai heard the slam of the bathroom door down the hall, both feeling just as frazzled as their son.

"Oh Sai! We've scarred him!" She cried, weeping into her hands. Sai sat up and wrapped his arms around his wife and tried to soothe her with a kiss on her head.

"He simply saw us expressing our love to each other," he stated as he stroked her hair.

"He's twelve!"

"A blooming ninja."

"Who's twelve!"

Sai sighed and squeezed her tight in his arms, he knew that this would consume her for the next several days and decided to ease her worries, "We can refrain from any physical contact if you need." He spoke softly.

"But then he'll think we don't love each other!" she cried. Clearly her imagination had gone wild.

Sai simply shook his head and lifted her chin up to see his face. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss before speaking again, "All will be okay Ino," stroking her face with his fingers, "Inojin will be distant for sometime, which is understandable….but at least he will know that we still care deeply for each other."

"Y-you're right," Ino stammered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sai kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"No sex for a month." she whispered, causing Sai to freeze, "It's the only way to fix his perception of us…." she murmured to herself.

All Sai could do was close his eyes and pray for a change of heart. As much as it would be hard to keep his hands off of Ino, a happy wife was more important.

Ino lifted her head and peered to see what Sai thought of her idea, she was met with a kiss on the cheek, "Anything for you," he whispered.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the ride!

If you love cannon couples in Naruto I've got you covered! I'll be writing a lot more on Sai and Ino as well as the other couples in the future ;)


End file.
